Zeit zurück: Lysa Tully
by RoseAkaShi
Summary: Lysa Tully reist in der Zeit zurück und trifft andere Entscheidungen. (Aus der Reihe: Zeit zurück: ...)
1. Geschichte

_**Zeit zurück: Lysa Tully**_

* * *

„ _Willst das Große Du erreichen fange mit dem Kleinen an, deine Tadler werden schweigen, ist das Kleine groß getan." (Der deutsch-polnische Oberstudienrat und Autor Hans Heinrich Vogt)_

* * *

 **Mondtor, 302 n. A. E.**

Lysa schreit, als sie fällt. Sie sieht ihr Leben an ihr vorüberziehen und spürt Verrat. Immer und immer wieder hatte sie gedacht, dass Vater sie verraten hatte oder Catelyn, weil sie ihr mal wieder etwas gestohlen hatte.

Aber im letzten Moment ihres Lebens erkannte Lysa, wer sie wirklich verraten hatte: Petyr. Petyr Baelish. Den Mann den sie geliebt hatte. Sie hatte immer nur ihn geliebt und er hatte immer nur Catelyn geliebt.

Sie wünschte sich, dass er in den Sieben Höllen schmoren würde, für all den Schmerz, den ihr gebracht hatte. Für all die Taten, die sie nur für ihn begangen hatte.

* * *

 **Schnellwasser, 279 n. A. E.**

Lysa wachte wieder auf und schrie. Sie hatte immer noch das Gefühl zu fallen. Als ihre alte Septa ins Zimmer stürmte, fiel Lysa in Ohnmacht.

Beim nächsten Mal war Lysa behutsamer und ihr Onkel Brynden saß besorgt an ihrem Bett. Schweigend folgte sie alle Anweisungen, die der Maester ihr gab, im Glauben sie sei krank.

Lysa war erschüttert. Hier war sie, wieder ein junges Mädchen, immer noch nicht viel schöner als beim letzten Mal, mit den Erinnerungen an eine Zukunft die sie zerstört hatte.

An einem Abend saß sie allein an ihrer Kommode und schaute in den Spiegel. Sie sah langweilig aus, im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester und sie würde im Laufe der Zeit nicht fiel hübscher werden. Bis auf ihren süßen kleinen Robin, hatte sie sich als nicht sehr fruchtbar in der Zukunft erwiesen.

Der einzige Vorzug den sie jetzt noch besaß, war ihr Jungfernhäutchen. Sie musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Ihre Unschuld war wieder da. Aber egal wie wenig das bedeutete, sie würde es nicht an einem Mann wie Petyr verschwenden.

Brandon Stark kam wieder nach Schnellwasser, um seine Verlobte zu besuchen und der dumme Petyr – es gab nicht einen Teil mehr an ihm, den sie mochte – forderte ihn heraus, um die Hand für Catelyn Tully.

Nachdem er aufgeschlitzt war, sah sie zufrieden auf ihn herab und war traurig das Brandon es nicht ganz beendet hatte. Natürlich besuchte sie ihn dieses Mal nicht. Petyr musste Schnellwasser trotzdem verlassen und das war Lysa nur recht.

* * *

 **Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**

Das Turnier in Harrenhal war wieder ein Spektakel. Diesmal verschwendete sie ihre Zeit nicht damit auf Brandon Stark sauer zu sein oder an den dummen Petyr zu denken. Sie beobachtete das Turnier aufmerksam und mit Interesse.

Ihre Familie saß mit den Starks zusammen, da Catelyn Brandon heiraten sollte. Sie wusste noch nicht, dass der hübsche Brandon bald tot sein würde und Ned Stark ihr Ehemann sein würde.

Lysa reckte ihren Hals nach ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann, Jon Arryn. Er war immer noch nicht hübscher geworden. Wie auch? Er war jetzt bereits älter als ihr Vater. Aber zumindest wusste sie was auf sie zukam und nachdem sie Petyr überstanden hatte, würde sie alles überstehen.

Aber sie hatte keine Lust frühzeitig ihrem verhassten Ehemann zu begegnen. Er war alt und langweilig. Deswegen setzte sich Lysa neben ihren zukünftigen Schwager und grüßte ihn freundlich. „Lord Eddard" nannte sie ihn.

Am Tag davor hatte sie gesehen, wie er mit Ashara Dayn getanzt hatte. Sie musste die Mutter von seinem zukünftigen Bastard sein. Jon. Catelyn nannte ihn in ihren Briefen nie beim Namen, schaffte es aber dennoch oft darüber zu fluchen.

„Lady Lysa", grüßte er sie überrascht, aber er kaschierte es schnell mit Höflichkeit: „Gefällt euch das Turnier?"

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich nicht sehr viel für Turniere übrig", antwortete sie aufrichtig. Als Kind hatte sie es geliebt, aber nach all ihrem Unglück, erschien ihr ein solches Ereignis so banal.

Lord Eddard schien von ihrer Antwort wieder überrascht zu sein, dann lächelte er sie an. „Ich kann Turnieren auch nicht viel abgewinnen. Aber als Nordmann ist es mein Recht sie nicht zu mögen. Welche Ausrede habt ihr, Lady Lysa?"

Lysa zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern. „Ich hab eine alte Seele", scherzte sie. Das Lächeln was sie an diesem Tag mit Ned Stark teilte, war eines das nur zweitgeborene Kinder verstehen konnten. Sie beide lebten in einer Welt, wo sie übersehen wurden und ein Turnier brachte auch sie nicht zum glänzen.

* * *

 **Schnellwasser, 280 n. A. E.**

Ein Jahr später brach wieder die Rebellion aus und ihre Lord Vater wollte sich dem Krieg anschließen. Seine Armee für die Ehen mit seinen Töchtern. Catelyns Tränen über Lord Brandons Tod wurden von allen übersehen.

So saßen Catelyn und Lysa noch einmal im Solar ihres Vaters zusammen mit Lord Arryn und Ned Stark, der jetzt Lord Stark war. Onkel Brynden war ihre einzige Unterstützung bei der gnadenlosen Verhandlung ihres Vaters. Wie beim letzten Mal hasste Lysa es. Sie wurden wie zwei Stuten verkauft.

Zuerst würde wieder der einfachere Part kommen. Lord Stark hatte schon beim letzten Mal leicht zugesagt, weil sein Bruder mit Catelyn verlobt gewesen war.

„Ehre die Verbindung die ich mit deinem Vater geschlossen habe und heirate Catelyn", forderte ihr Lord Vater. Sie hasste ihn. Der arme Ned. Er war in Lady Ashara verliebt und musste jetzt Lysas ach so perfekte Schwester heiraten.

„Ich will", versicherte Lord Stark feierlich. „Allerdings bitte ich euch um die Hand eurer jüngeren Tochter Lysa."

Überrascht weiteten sich Lysas Augen und geschockt sah sie Lord Stark an. Das war… anders. Noch nie hatte jemand sie um ihre Hand gebeten – außer den lächerlichen Speichelleckern aus dem Grünen Tal nach Lord Arryns Tod. Nie hatte jemand sie gewollt. Und vor allem hatte noch nie jemand sie über ihre Schwester Catelyn bevorzugt.

Überrascht sah ihr Lord Vater zu seinen Töchtern und Lysas Blick wurde sofort giftig. Ja, sie war noch immer hässlicher als ihre Schwester. Er sollte aufhören das mit seinen Blicken zu betonen.

„Wieso, wenn ich fragen darf, Lord Stark?", erkundigte Vater sich.

„Ich kenne Lady Catelyn nur als die Verlobte meines Bruders, meine zukünftige gute Schwester", antwortete Lord Stark. „Es ist wäre eigenartig sie zu heiraten. Lady Lysa und ich haben uns auf Harrenhal unterhalten. Wir haben uns gut verstanden und ich bin sicher wir werden eine gute Ehe führen. Für euch, Lord Tully, würde es keinen Unterschied machen. Die Verbindung unserer Häuser würde weiter bestehen bleiben."

Lysa hatte das Gefühl zu lächeln, obwohl sie nicht wusste, ob sie es tatsächlich tat. Ned Stark glaubte, sie würden eine gute Ehe führen. Er entschied sich für sie.

„Einverstanden", stimmte ihr Vater zu.

Danach wurde Catelyns Ehe mit Lord Arryn verhandelt. Beim letzten Mal war es einfacher gewesen, weil Lysa entehrt gewesen war. Ein Ausgleich zu Lord Arryns Alter, wie ihr Vater gefunden hatte. Dennoch kam auch so die Allianz zustande. Catelyn war die Ältere, wenn auch nur ein Jahr, es war logisch das sie Lord Arryn heiratete. Niemand wies ihren Vater darauf hin, dass er bis vor ein paar Minuten ungeachtet des Alters noch Lysa an den alten Lord geben wollte.

* * *

Die Hochzeit war genau wie beim letzten Mal, auch wenn Catelyn und sie die Plätze getauscht hatten. Aber es gab einen Unterschied. Die Hochzeitsnacht.

Dieses Mal war es nicht der alte Lord Arryn, bei dem sie die Augen schloss und hoffte, dass es bald vorbei war. Es war Ned Stark, der jung war und hübsch. Nicht so hübsch wie sein Bruder Brandon, aber das machte nichts. Lysa war auch nicht so schön, wie ihre Schwester Catelyn.

Lysa wurde nackt in den Raum geschoben und stolperte. Lord Stark fing sie auf und vorsichtig sah sie nach oben. Sie fühlte dass er genauso nackt war wie sie. Obwohl Lysa ihr Jungfernhäutchen noch hatte, war sie eigentlich keine schüchterne Jungfrau, dennoch spürte sie die Hitze in ihren Wangen kriechen.

Den vorsichtigen Kuss von Ned Stark erwiderte sie eifrig mit aller Leidenschaft. Petyr war kein toller Mann gewesen – wie sich herausgestellt hatte – aber er hatte ihr viel im Schlafzimmer beigebracht. Wie es weniger weh tat, wie man einen Mann begeisterte.

Leidenschaftliche Küsse wurden zu eifrigen Erkundungen auf dem Bett und bevor sie sich versah, war er in ihr und ihr Jungfernhäutchen brach ein weiteres Mal. Ned roch nicht nach Minze und auch nicht sauren Wein. Zum Glück. Er roch irgendwie… nach Wald.

Am Ende war sie glücklich und lag in seinen Arm. Lysa hatte ihren Kopf auf Neds Brust drapiert und sie hatte keine Schuldgefühle darüber, dass sie ihrer Schwester den Mann weggenommen hatte. Er war jetzt ihr Mann und sie ließ ihn mit ihren Haaren spielen. Es kitzelte ein wenig.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag ging sie mit ein paar Büchern über die Geschichte des Nordens, die Catelyn gelesen hatte, in den Götterhain, um etwas über das Land zu erfahren in dem sie leben würde. Sie sitzt dort stundenlang an einem Baum und liest über die Ländereien, über die ihre Kinder – _bitte Götter, lasst mich diesmal Kinder haben_ – einmal herrschen werden.

Lysa findet es merkwürdig, dass die nördlichen Götter keine Namen haben und dass die Menschen statt Lieder singen und Weihrauch entzünden, unter einem Baum sitzen, um zu beten, und sich von dem Rascheln der Blätter trösten lassen, von denen sie glaubten, dass die Götter zu ihnen sprechen.

Sie liest auch darüber, wie neue Bräute ein Blatt von einem Herzbaum pflücken und ein wenig von ihrem Blut darauf streuen, bevor sie es in der Erde zwischen den Wurzeln des Herzstammes als eine Art Gebet für Kinder vergraben. Ein Blutstropfen, ein Opfer von der Braut ihres Lebensblutes, damit die Götter ihr ein gesundes Kind gewähren könnten.

In Schnellwasser gibt es keinen wirklich Herzbaum. Dennoch geht sie zu dem ältesten Baum und schaffte es, nachdem sie sich etwas reckte, ein Blatt herunter zu holen. Eines für ein Kind. Sie ist unsicher, wie sie ihr Blut ziehen wird. Lysa hatte den Anblick von Blut nie gemocht. Sie versucht, ihre Hand mit einem Stock zu stoßen, aber sie kratzt sich nur selbst, ohne Blut zu ziehen. Die Sonne geht unter und bald wird das Abendessen angerufen. Lysa steckte das Blatt in ihr Mieder. Sie entschied, dass sie ein Messer vom Tisch nehmen und es dann versuchen würde.

Lysa unterhielt sich mit ihrem Ehemann und fragt eifrig nach Winterfell, Benjen, Lyanna und den Alten Göttern. Vater und Onkel Brynden sehen erfreut aus. Es ist ihr egal, was ihr Vater denkt, aber Onkel Brynden… hoffentlich konnte sie ihn wieder überreden mit ihr zu kommen. Letzten Mal hatte er freiwillig Hohenehr gewählt. Sie hoffte, dass er auf ihre Bitte, Winterfell wählen würde.

Sie stibitzt ein Messer vom Esstisch und geht danach zum Götterhain. Lysa zog das Blatt von ihrem Mieder. Es sah ziemlich zerknittert aus, aber sie glättete es mit dem Daumen, verteilte ihr Blut und vergrub das Blatt trotzdem. Dann sorgte sie sich plötzlich, dass sie vielleicht ein frisches Blatt brauchte. Sie konnte den Zweig von vorhin, in der Dunkelheit aber nicht finden, also begann sie, auf den Herzbaum zu klettern, um ein frisches Blatt zu pflücken. Im Mondlicht findet sie ein feines Blatt, groß und rot, bevor sie merkt, dass sie nicht runterkommen kann.

Als sie ein Knirschen hört fleht sie innerlich, dass derjenige nicht aufschauen wird. Sie wird wie ein Narr aussehen, wenn jemand sie erwischt Es ist Eddard, der in den Götterhain gekommen ist, um in der Nacht zu beten. Sie gerät in Panik, dann quietscht sie und rutscht fast aus ihrem Ast.

Eddard schaut schnell auf.

„Wer ist da?", ruft er wütend und zieht den Dolch aus dem Gürtel. Lysa hört fast auf zu atmen. Sie kann nicht von diesem Baum herunterkommen, erkennt sie, ohne ein klein wenig Hilfe. Sie atmet ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor sie spricht.

„Ich bin es, Lord Eddard, Lysa", rief sie. Er schaute sie fragend an, aber sein Gesicht wird sofort weicher. Das ist gut. Ihr Ehemann sieht ziemlich unheimlich aus, wenn sie wütend ist.

„Warum bist du auf dem Baum, Mylady?"

„Ich kam um zu beten. Für ein Kind. Auf nördliche Weise." Eddard sieht sie mit einem Ausdruck an, den sie für zufrieden hält. Sie ist glücklich, ihm zu gefallen. Sie wusste nicht genau wieso. Vielleicht weil er auch ihr gefiel.

Catelyn hatte ihr geschrieben, dass ihr Mann für sie eine Septe gebaut hatte. Aber bei diesem Ausdruck… sie würde darauf bestehen, dass er sowas nicht tat. Lysa wollte lieber gemeinsam mit ihm unter den Bäumen beten.

Eddard trat vor dem Baum, sodass er unter ihr stand. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen. Meine Schwester steckte oft in Bäumen fest. Spring einfach herunter."

„Springen? Ich kann nicht. Es ist zu weit."

„Es scheint nur so. Spring und ich werde dich fangen." Lysa atmete dreimal tief durch und sprang.

Eddard fängt sie an ihren Hüften auf und lies sie langsam an sich herunter gleiten. Er stand groß und etwas einschüchternd vor ihr. Ihre Hände glitten dabei über seine breite Brust. Er nimmt das Blatt aus ihrer Hand, das jetzt etwas zerdrückt war.

„Oh, es ist ruiniert!", sagte Lysa. Schon wieder. „Ich werde ein neues…" Sie kam nicht weit, da Eddard sie an ihrem Handgelenk festhielt. Sie wusste nicht, wieso sie errötete, als er das Blatt glättete. „Es ist ein gutes Blatt, meine Dame. Groß und stark."

„Sicher perfekt für ein Kind, mein Lord", stimmte sie mit warmen Wangen zu. Oh bitte ihr Götter, seid gnädig, flehte sie.

„In der Tat, Mylady. Obwohl es besser funktioniert, wenn die Mutter und der Vater beide etwas Blut spenden." Sie und Eddard schnitten ihre Daumen und verbreiteten ihr Blut auf dem Blatt und vergruben es vor den Wurzeln.

Danach stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste ihren Mann. Lysa ließ ihre Hände über seine Arme gleiten und ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, schaffte sie es ihren Ehemann zu überreden da zu bleiben. Sie verführte ihn unter dem Baum, wo die Blätter vergraben waren und nutzte all ihr zukünftiges Wissen, um ihn glücklich zu machen. Und er machte sie glücklich. Lysa ritt ihren Mann, nach seinem Glauben, angeblich vor den Augen seiner Götter.

* * *

Am Abend vor Lord Starks Abreise, liegt Lysa wieder zufrieden in seinen Armen. Ned Stark war auch gut darin einer Frau zu gefallen.

„Wir müssen noch einmal heiraten", sagte sie schließlich.

Lächelnd sah Eddard zu ihr hinab, als sie entschlossen zu ihm aufsah. Er nahm ihre Hand und verflocht ihre Finger miteinander. „Wieso, Mylady? Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir nach allen Gesetzten rechtlich verheiratet sind."

„Ich will dass wir noch einmal heiraten. In Winterfell, vor den alten Göttern", betonte Lysa. „Wenn wir uns wirklich lieben und zu jeder Zeit bei unseren Vornamen nennen. Dann müssen wir noch einmal heiraten."

Erst verwundert, aber dann offenbar zufrieden, küsste Lord Stark sie.

* * *

Als alle Vasallen versammelt waren, ritten Lord Arryn und Lord Stark mit ihrem Vater und ihrem Onkel los. Lysa entschied sich gegen eine Warnung oder andere Worte zu dem Bastard, der kommen würde. Sie würde alles anders als Catelyn machen – so hatte sie entschieden. Wenn Ned einen Bastard mitbringen würde, dann wäre es ihr Sohn.

Beide Tully Schwestern vermissten ihr Mondblut im nächsten Monat und begannen zu hoffen.

In der Septe, wo Catelyn zur Mutter betete, hob Lysa trotzig ihr Kinn. Die Sieben waren noch nie gut zu ihr gewesen, sie waren nicht mehr ihre Götter.

Im Götterhain betete sie und bat um ein Kind, egal ob Junge oder Mädchen. Einfach ein gesundes Kind. Sie hoffte darauf, dass die alten Götter ihr wohlgesonnen waren. Die Sieben hatten immer nur Catelyn bevorzugt.

* * *

Lysa geriet in Panik als ihr Fruchtwasser noch im selben Jahr platzte. Das war auch beim letzten Mal geschehen und sie hatte dabei ihr Kind verloren. Panisch ging sie zu Maester und flehte ihn an, ihr zu helfen.

Die Geburt war lang und hart. Aber anders als beim letzten Mal. Und als plötzlich, nach Stunden, noch ein anderes Schreien als ihr eigenes gab, wurde ihr Körper vor Glück überschwemmt.

Gerade als Lysa nach ihrem Kind rufen wollte, sagte die Hebamme: „Da ist noch ein Kind, Mylady. Ihr müsst noch einmal pressen."

* * *

„Eine Frühgeburt bei Zwillingen ist normal, Mylady", beruhigte der Maester sie. „Auch ihre Größe. Sie werden noch wachsen."

Lysa hatte zwei Kinder geboren. Einen Jungen und ein Mädchen. _Zwei Kinder für zwei Blätter._

Der Junge kam eindeutig nach seinem Vater. Dunkelbraune, fast schwarze Locken. Seine Augen waren blau wie bei den meisten Babys, aber da es kein Tully-Blau war, glaubte Lysa, dass sie sich noch verfärben würden. Er hatte auch ein langes Gesicht, aber ihre schmalen Lippen. Wie es Lord Starks Wunsch war, hatte sie ihn Robb genannt.

Das Mädchen kam dafür ganz nach ihr oder zumindest nach ihrer Seite der Familie. Sie hatte leuchtend seidige rote Haare und ihre dunklen Augen zeigten jetzt schon das Tully-Blau. Ihr pummliges Gesicht zierte eine schöne Stupsnase. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie nur die Form der Ohrläppchen von ihrem Vater geerbt.

Einen Namen für ihre Tochter auszusuchen, war schwieriger. Lord Stark hatte gesagt, dass sie aussuchen sollte, wenn es ein Mädchen werden würde. Lysa wollte ihr Kind nicht Sansa nennen. Das war keine Sansa und der Name war für ihren Geschmack noch viel zu nördlich. Vielleicht würde sie später eine Sansa bekommen.

Schließlich entschied sie sich für Tauriel. Ein Name aus einer alten nordischen Sage.

* * *

 _Lord Eddard Stark,_

 _Wenn ihr nach Hause zurückkehrt, könnt ihr euren Sohn, Robb, und eure Tochter, Tauriel, in die Arme nehmen. Bitte beeilt euch also. Ich bete für eure sichere Rückkehr._

 _Lady Lysa Stark_

* * *

 **Schnellwasser, 281 n. A. E.**

Catelyn gebar einen braunhaarigen kräftigen Jungen, den sie Jasper nannte, nach Lord Arryns Vater.

Das gab Lysa zu denken. Vielleicht war es nicht nur Lord Arryn gewesen, der ihr keine Kinder geben konnte. Womöglich waren sie nur eine üble Kombination. Catelyn hatte ihrem Ehemann sofort ein Kind geschenkt und Lysa hatte immerhin Zwillinge bekommen. Beides Zeichen von Fruchtbarkeit.

Vielleicht gab es diesmal Glück für beide Schwestern.

* * *

Als die Magd ihr erzählte, dass die Stark-Banner zu sehen war, lief Lysa aufgeregt nach draußen. Obwohl sie ihren Ehemann nicht liebte, hatte sie ihn vermisst. Sie mochte ihn gut genug und sie hatte seine Wärme in ihrem Bett vermisst.

So ließ sie allen Anstand fallen und stoppte erst, als sie vor seinem Pferd stand, von dem er gerade abstieg. Sie machte einen ziemlich holprigen Knicks und sprang dann in seine Arme, noch bevor Lord Stark die Zügel des Pferdes loslassen konnte.

Die Männer um sie herum lachten und jubelten, aber das machte Lysa nichts aus. Sie hielt das Gesicht ihres Mannes fest und hatte nicht vor sich von ihm zu trennen.

Irgendwann waren die meisten Männer gegangen, aber Lysa stand immer noch mit Lord Stark am Eingang des Hofes. Er hatte seine Stirn gegen ihre gelegt und sie lagen einander in den Armen.

„Lady Lysa, ich muss euch etwas beichten", sagte Lord Stark irgendwann schuldbewusst und betrübt. „Ich habe dich betrogen."

Lysa runzelte die Stirn, sie trat zurück und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Jetzt würde sie den Bastard kennenlernen.

Als Lord Stark bemerkte, dass sie nicht sprach, fühlte er sich gezwungen weiter zu sprechen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich entehrt habe", sagte er ernst. „Es gibt ein Kind."

„Zeig ihn mir!", forderte Lysa sofort.

Lord Stark sah sie erschrocken an, aber sie erwiderte seinen Blick nur fest. Er winkte schließlich eine Amme heran, die ein Baby in ihren Armen hatte.

„Gib ihn mir!"

Die Amme sah erschrocken aus, aber Lord Stark nahm ihr das Kind ab und trat vorsichtig damit an Lysa heran.

„Wie heißt er?", fragte Lysa, obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte.

„Jon", antwortete Lord Stark. „Jon Schnee. Seine Mutter-" „Du hältst ihn falsch", wies Lysa ihn zurecht und nahm ihren Mann den Jungen ab. „Außerdem friert sein Kopf, wenn du ihn nicht richtig abdeckst. Wieso hast du mir davon nicht geschrieben?"

„Lady Lysa, ich-"

„Er sieht so aus wie Robb. Wir hätten ihn mit Tauriel als Drilling ausgeben können. Du bist ein Dummkopf", schimpfte sie auf ihren Ehemann. „Weißt du nicht wie schrecklich es für ihn sein wird als Bastard aufzuwachsen? Weiß schon jemand von ihm?"

Lord Stark war eindeutig verwirrt. „Ich… ähm… nein, nicht sehr viele", antwortete er auf die letzte Frage. „Lysa ich-"

„Dann geh und schreib an den König, dass du einen weiteren Sohn hast oder du lässt ihn legitimieren. Ist mir egal. Mach es jetzt", verlangte Lysa in ihren herrischsten Tonfall. „Du darfst deine Kinder nicht sehen, bevor du das geregelt hast."

Damit drehte sie sich um und ließ einen sicher sprachlosen Lord Stark zurück. Lysa lächelte auf den kleinen Jon herab. Sie würde alles anders als Catelyn machen und sie liebte es dabei vollkommen unberechenbar zu sein.

* * *

 **Winterfell, 281 n. A. E.**

Das Thema um Jons Herkunft wurde nie wieder angesprochen, weder von einem Bediensteten, noch von Lord Stark oder ihr selbst. In Lysas Gedanken hatte Ned den Jungen mit seiner ersten Liebe Ashara Dayn gezeugt und jetzt würde sie die Mutter sein. Ende der Geschichte.

Ned war ruhig und ernst, aber anscheinend überglücklich mit ihrer Entscheidung. Sie ließ ihn gerne in ihr Bett zurück und er zeigte ihr seine Dankbarkeit ohne Worte und doch mit seinem Mund. Es war schön so verehrt zu werden.

* * *

Als Bauarbeiten in Winterfell beginnen sollten, stürmte Lysa in das Solar ihres Ehemannes.

„Was soll das werden?", fragte sie aufgebracht. Lysa hatte nicht um so etwas gebeten.

„Der Bau einer Septe, Mylady", sprach Lord Stark beruhigend. „Ich dachte-" „Vielleicht solltest du deine Gedanken demnächst mit mir teilen, bevor du etwas dummes tust", wies sie ihn zurecht. „Ich will keine Septe und die folgenden Generationen brauchen sie sicher auch nicht. Unsere Kinder sind Nordkinder und keine Südlingen. Sie werden die Alten Götter anbeten. Und bete ich nicht auch jeden Tag mit dir im Götterhain? Wenn wir wirklich so viel Geld über haben, dann lass Maidengraben als Erbe für unseren Sohn Jon restaurieren. Das ist viel sinnvoller."

Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie wieder hinaus. Septas trugen sowieso nie viel Gutes zur Erziehung von Kindern bei. Sie schafften nur luftleere Blasen und falsche Vorstellungen von der Realität. Ihre Kinder würden dem nicht ausgesetzt sein.

* * *

 **Winterfell, 283 n. A. E.**

„Jedes Jahr ein Kind, Lysa?", fragte Onkel Brynden nach. „Du musst sehr glücklich mit deinem Ehemann sein."

„Im ersten Jahr habe ich zwei Kinder bekommen, Onkel", korrigierte Lysa ihn. „Und ja, ich bin glücklich. Deswegen heiraten wir auch noch einmal vor dem Herzbaum. Also Onkel, wirst du unser Angebot annehmen?"

Onkel Brynden war endlich ihrer Einladung nach Winterfell gefolgt und mit Ned hatte sie ein gutes Angebot ausgearbeitet, um ihn im Norden zu halten.

„Als Kastellan von Maidengraben zu arbeiten?", fragte ihr Onkel nach. „Nichts würde ich lieber tun. Die alte Militärburg ist wirklich eine Schönheit. Jon hat großes Glück."

Liebevoll strich Onkel Brynden ihrem zweiten Sohn über den Kopf. Lysa war sich sicher, dass er wusste, dass es nicht wirklich ihr Sohn war. Vor Schnellwasser und einigen wissenden Vasallen des Nordens hatten sie die Wahrheit nicht verstecken können. Aber sie breitete sich nicht aus und niemand sprach es an. Jon selbst nannte sie Mama.

„Du wirst ihn doch als dein Knappen nehmen, wenn er alt genug ist, oder?", erkundigte Lysa sich. „Ich will dass er ein Ritter wird und sich einen Namen macht."

Brynden lächelte sie an. „Deine armen Kinder", meinte er bedauernd. „Hoffentlich meistern sie die Erwartungen die du in sie hast, bei den Plänen, die du für sie schmiedest."

Lysa schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sollen nur alle glücklich werden", betonte sie. „Besonders die Mädchen."

Neben Tauriel hatte sie noch zwei weitere gesunde und hübsche Mädchen geboren. Lynara und Kenna. Beide schöne Stark-Mädchen. Lynara hatte dunkelbraune schöne Locken und graue Augen, während Kenna hellbraunes Haar und tiefe dunkelblaue Augen hatte. Alle ihre Mädchen wurden mit jedem Tag schöner.

Lysa hatte sich schon immer eine Tochter gewünscht. Sie konnte ihrer kleinen Tauriel bereits die Haare zu schönen nördlichen Frisuren flechten und ihr hübsche warme Kleider nähen. Auf allen Kleidern ihrer Kinder stickte sie Schattenwölfe, wie auf ihre Decken und Kissen. Sie hatte vor ihrem Ehemann ein kleines Wolfsrudel zu geben.

* * *

 **Winterfell, 287 n. A. E.**

„Es gibt viele Heiratsangebote für unsere Kinder", erzählte ihr Ehemann ihr. Lysa wusste das. Damen des Nordens kamen auch zu ihr mit solchen Worten.

„Unsere Kinder sind zu jung, um jetzt schon etwas festzulegen", befand Lysa. Robb und Tauriel waren gerade einmal sieben Jahre alt. „Lass uns noch ein paar Jahre warten."

„Das sehe ich genauso", stimmte Ned ihr zu. „Aber jedes Mal, wenn du mir ein weiteres Kind schenkst, häufen sich die Raben."

Behutsam legte Ned eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Gleich nachdem ihre kleine Arya auf die Welt gekommen war hatte sie entdeckt, dass sie schon wieder schwanger war. Aber das Kind würde erst im nächsten Jahr auf die Welt kommen. Damit hätte sie dann acht. Obwohl sie eines nicht selbst geboren hatte und ein Zwillingspaar dabei war.

„Später, sollten wir eine Verlobung für ein gutes politisches Bündnis in den Süden arrangieren und eines zur Ausbesserung unserer Beziehungen."

„Auch in den Süden?", erkundigte Ned sich. „Mit wem im Süden sollten wir uns aussöhnen?"

„Mit den Martells natürlich", antwortete Lysa und erinnerte sich an Dorne, die wie das Grüne Tal im Krieg neutral geblieben waren. „Unsere Aussöhnung mit Dorne ist wahrscheinlicher, als eine mit den Lennisters. Im letzten Krieg waren die Martells genauso Opfer wie wir."

Ned sah nachdenklich aus, nickte schließlich zustimmend. „Das wäre sicher weise. Lord Doran wird vielleicht zustimmen. Seine Schwester und meine Schwester starben."

„Wir haben fünf Töchter Ned", begann Lysa. „Wenn sie alt genug sind, sollten wir ein nördliches Turnier geben. Dort können sie sich dann ihre Ehemänner nach Belieben aussuchen. Sansa würde das gefallen. Sie liebt die Geschichten über Ritter, die ich ihr vorlese."

Nach der Schilderung ihrer Idee küsste Ned sie lang und tief. „Das ist eine hervorragende Idee. Genauso machen wir es."

* * *

 **Winterfell, 289 n. A. E.**

Lysa wusste nicht für wen der König sich hielt, dass er immer wieder ihren Ehemann seine Schlachten kämpfen ließ. Wieder zog König Robert in den Krieg und Ned musste seine Vasallen anrufen und ihn folgen.

Als Jon Arryn damals weg war, hatte sie es begrüßt und ihre Zeit ohne ihn genutzt. Aber jetzt hatte sie acht Kinder und sie vermisste Ned jeden Tag. Sie wusste, dass wenn er wieder zurück kam, er Theon Graufreud mitbringen würde.

Wie beim letzten Mal, als ihr Bescheid gegeben wurden, dass die Stark-Banner zusehen waren, rannte sie nach draußen. Diesmal folgte ihr eine Schar Kinder, die es nicht erwarten konnte, ihren Vater wiederzusehen.

Ned war auf ihre Begeisterung gefasst. Er stieg aus dem Sattel, hob sie an ihren Hüften hoch und wirbelte sie herum. Leidenschaftlich küssten sie sich und die Männer um sie herum jubelten, während die Kinder nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangten.

* * *

 **Winterfell, 295 n. A. E.**

„Wir müssen ihnen zeigen, dass wir ihrem Haus nichts nachtragen für die Taten, die Jorah Mormont begangen hat. Vielleicht schicken wir in ein paar Jahren Rickon als Mündel zu ihnen", überlegte Lysa. „Er ist im Alter mit ihrer jüngsten Tochter, die, die sie nach deiner Schwester benannt haben."

„Lyanna Mormont", sagte Ned. „Das wäre eine gute Idee."

„Meine Schwester hat einen Brief geschickt", erzählte Lysa lächelnd. Im Laufe der Jahre war der Groll auf ihre Schwester verfolgen. Besonders jetzt, wo sie beide glücklich waren. „Sie hat einen Jungen bekommen. Der Junge wurde Eddrick genannt."

Ned lächelte darüber. Es gab viele Vasallen die ihre Kinder nach ihm benannte, aber es musste eine größere Freude sein, dass sein Ziehvater es tat.

Jon Arryn und ihre Schwester Catelyn hatten zusammen fünf Kinder. Anscheinend machte es Catelyn nichts aus, mit wem sie eine Ehe einging. Sie war immer noch pflichtbewusst und ihren Briefen zu urteilen sehr zufrieden mit ihrem Leben.

„Wir könnten auch Arya zur Bäreninsel schicken", überlegte Ned. „Ihr würde es da sicher gefallen."

„Ich hatte daran gedacht sie nach Dorne zu den Martells zu schicken", entgegnete Lysa. „Wir hatten doch darüber gesprochen, dass wir unsere Beziehungen mit ihnen verbessern wollten. Arya ist im selben Alter wie Prinz Trystan und ich bin sicher ihr würde es gefallen in einem Land zu leben, wo die Kriegerkönigin Nymeria herrschte. Als Anreiz könnten wir ihr einen Speer schenken."

Ned küsste sie begeistert und Lysa schlang begeistert ihre Beine um seine Mitte, als Ned sie auf den Rücken drehte.

„Ich werde gleich morgen Raben aussenden, meine kluge Frau", meinte Ned entschlossen und küsste ihren Hals. Genießend streckte sie ihren Kopf nach hinten. Sie liebte sein Lob, besonders wenn es mit wilden Berührungen kombiniert war. „Auch zu den Tyrells, auf Anfrage nach Lady Margaery als Braut für Robb."

* * *

 **Winterfell, 297 n. A. E.**

„ARYA!", rief Lysa begeistert aus und ihre jüngste Tochter sprang ihr in die Arme. Glücklich schloss sie ihr Mädchen ein. „Ich bin so froh dich wiederzusehen. Wie gefällt es dir in Dorne?"

„Entschuldigung, Prinz Oberyn", sagte Ned zu dem dornischen Prinzen. „Zu Begrüßungen ihrer Familie vergisst meine Frau immer die Etikette. Willkommen in Winterfell. Unsere Gastfreundschaft gehört euch."

„Vielen Dank, Lord Stark und es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen. Die Familie geht immer vor."

Prinz Oberyn stellte seine Geliebte, seine Bastardtöchter, seine Nichte und seine Neffen vor, wogegen Ned ihm seine Kinder vorstellte.

Die Beziehung zu Dorne zu verbessern, wurde gern von Fürst Doran angenommen. Er hatte Arya in seinen Haushalt aufgenommen und einer Verlobung mit Prinz Trystan zugestimmt, um die Wunden ihrer Familien zu heilen.

Arya stampfte schon ungeduldig auf den Boden und als alles vorbei war, platzte es aus ihr heraus: „Ich will meinen Neffen sehen! Wo ist er?"

Robb lachte laut, wahrscheinlich weil er wie alle erkannte, dass sich Arya in zwei Jahren nicht ein wenig verändert hatte. „Er ist oben im Kinderzimmer mit Margaery. Klopf an der Tür, bevor du hinein stürmst." Das letzte konnte er ihr nur zurufen, da Arya bereits losgestürmt war.

* * *

„Ich fasse es nicht, dass das hier das erste Turnier ist, das Winterfell veranstaltet", meinte Margaery kopfschüttelnd. „Es muss nicht jeden Tag passieren, aber ein Turnier im Jahr ist doch schön."

Die Frau ihres ältesten Sohnes hatte sich hervorragend im Norden angepasst. Anscheinend welkten nicht alle Blumen im Norden. Dennoch zeigte sie auch stolz ihre Herkunft und dazu gehörten die vielen Ritter der Weite. Aufgeregt hatte sie das Turnier mit organisiert, wo ihre Schwägerinnen nach Ehemännern für sich Ausschau halten sollten. Dafür hatte sie die Ritter der Weite eingeladen.

Auch die Martells waren gekommen, sodass Arya ihre Familie besuchen konnte. Sonst waren natürlich überwiegend nur die nördlichen Herren eingeladen wurden.

Theon Graufreud, der jetzt im Weißwasserhafen lebte, um mehr über Schifffahrt zu lernen, kämpfte um die Gunst ihrer ältesten Tochter Tauriel. Lord Manderly machte seine Aufgabe gut. Er hatte eine strenge und gerechte Hand bei der Erziehung von Theon.

Auch ihr Sohn Jon würde antreten. Vor einem Jahr hatte ihr Onkel seine Ausbildung als fertig angesehen und ihn zum Ritter geschlagen. Jon hatte bei seiner Rückkehr nach Hause gestrahlt. Er sollte sein Erbe in Maidengraben antreten, sobald er eine Frau gefunden hatte. Ned und Lysa hatten ihm gesagt, dass er sich eine nördliche Dame suchen sollte, um seinen Anspruch auf Maidengraben zu stützen. Sonst hatten sie ihm keine Einschränkungen gegeben. Jon hatte sich für Meera Reet entschieden, was viele schockierte, weil sie nur die Tochter eines Pfahlbaummannes war, wie viele schimpften. Ned aber war glücklich, weil es die Tochter seines Freundes Howland war und Lysa hielt es für klug, da Meera bereits mit den umliegenden Ländereien vertraut war.

Alle waren überrascht, als eine Garnison mit den Bannern des Falken in Winterfell eingetroffen war. Sie hatte ihre Schwester von dem Turnier erzählt, aber Lysa hätte nie gedacht, dass darauf eine besondere Reaktion kam. Am ersten Turniertag war ihr Neffe Jasper, der Erbe von Hohenehr, zur Ehrentribüne geritten und hatte laut vor allen verkündet: „Liebste Cousine Kenna, bitte gewähre mir deine Gunst. Ich will jeden Kampf nur für dich bestreiten."

Ihre Tochter Kenna mit ihren hellbraunen glatten Haaren, den Tully-Blauen Augen und ihrem schönen ovalen Gesicht war eine sanfte auffallende Schönheit. Alle ihre Töchter waren mit mehr Schönheit als ihre Mutter gesegnet, wofür Lysa den Göttern täglich dankte. Sie war bei den Worten ihres Cousins errötet, war aufgestanden und hatte ihr Tuch um seine Lanze gebunden.

Jasper war bis ins Halbfinale gekommen, bevor er von ihrem Sohn Jon aus dem Sattel gehoben wurde. Aber Kenna machte das nichts aus. Sie hatte trotzdem seinen Antrag angenommen und Ned hatte zustimmend genickt, als die Menschen für die Verlobung gejubelt hatten. Lysa war stolz und glücklich. Ihre Tochter würde die nächste Lady von Hohenehr werden und ihre Arbeit sicher besser machen, als sie es getan hatte.

Der zweite Kampf im Halbfinale stand an und Margaery die ihren Sohn an Robb überreicht hatte, stand jubelnd auf. „Loras! Rosengarten!", rief sie erfreut und klatschte, als ihr Bruder Loras nach vorne ritt. Sein Gegner war Domeric Bolton und Lysa ahnte, dass er auch eine ihrer Töchter als Braut im Auge hatte. Sie war sich nur nicht sicher welche. Alle ihre Töchter waren überragend schön und es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass dieses Turnier dazu diente, für die Mädchen einen Ehemann zu finden. Auch wussten alle, dass ihre Töchter selbst eine Stimme in der Entscheidung hatten, weswegen alle von ihnen galante Verehrer hatten.

Loras Tyrell und Domeric Bolton ritten aufeinander zu und… ihren Lanzen brachen, doch keiner fiel vom Pferd. Alle jubelten als die nächste Runde begann. Und noch eine. Und ein weitere, bis zur sechsten Runde, wo der Erbe von Grauenstein auf einmal heftiger zu reiten schien und… den Ritter der Blumen aus dem Sattel hob. Alle waren erstaunt und Lady Margaery sichtlich enttäuscht, doch die Nordmänner jubelten für ihren Sieger.

Damit stand das Finale fest. Ihr Sohn Jon Stark würde gegen Domeric Bolton um die Sieg kämpfen, was großzügig von Ser Rodrik Cassel angekündigt wurde. Lysa war gespannt und umklammerte fest die Hand ihres Ehemannes.

Es war keine sechs Runden, nur drei. Aber am Ende… Jon fiel aus dem Sattel und ängstlich stand Lysa auf, da die Landung sehr unsanft ausgesehen hatte. Lord Domeric kam von seinem Pferd herunter und eilte zu ihrem Sohn. Doch da bewegte sich Jon und nahm die dargebotene Hand von Domeric an, um ihn aufzuhelfen. Erleichtert setzte sich Lysa wieder und sah ihren Ehemann lächelnd an.

Ned erhob sich und sprach laut und deutlich: „Hiermit erkläre ich Lord Domeric Bolton zum Sieger des ersten Turniers von Winterfell." Die Menschen jubelten, als Domeric wieder auf sein Pferd aufsitzte und eine Ehrenrunde ritt. Er bekam von Ser Rodrik den Blumenkranz überreichte und alle sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Besonders die Damen waren aufgeregt und einige schienen auf ihren Plätzen nach vorne zu rücken.

Aber wie sich Lysa gedacht hatte, blieb er vor der Tribüne mit den Stark-Bannern stehen und hielt seine Lanze mit dem Blumenkranz nach oben.

„Lady Lynara Stark, ihr seid die einzig wahre Königin der Liebe und Schönheit", verkündete Domeric und nach den ersten verdutzten Blicken fingen die Nordmänner an zu jubeln.

Es wurde gesagt, dass ihre Tochter Lynara so schön war wie die verstorbene Lyanna Stark. Doch Lysa würde dem widersprechen. Sie hatte Lyanna Stark gesehen, eine wilde nicht zu bändigende Schönheit, aber doch etwas schlicht.

Ihre Tochter Lynara dagegen war strahlender. Sie hatte gelockte braune lange Haare und stürmische graublaue Augen. Ihr Hautton war in einem seltenen olivfarbenen Ton und sie vereinte Anmut und Grazie in sich. Sie trug niemals zerrissene Kleidung oder lief wild umher. Lynara war eine wahrhaftige Dame und einfach strahlend. Galant stand sie auf und nahm den Blumenkranz entgegen, den sie erhaben auf ihren Kopf legte. Das Lächeln das sie Lord Domeric unter dem Jubel schenkte verriet Lysa, das noch eine ihrer Töchter einen Ehemann für sich gefunden hatte.

* * *

Eine Schattenwölfin hatte sich unbemerkt in die Zwinger in Winterfell eingenistet und dort neun Welpen auf die Welt gebracht. Jedes ihrer Kinder bekam eines davon. Arya und Sansa, die nach Süden abreisten, waren überglücklich.

Arya würde wieder nach Dorne mit den Martells reisen. Sie war dort sehr glücklich und lernte dort mit dem Schwert und Speer zu kämpfen. Gnädiger weise mochte sie auch ihren Verlobten Trystan, obwohl sie ihn nur als Freund betrachtete. Er hatte ihre ein dornisches rotes Ross geschenkt, das das Eis zwischen ihnen gebrochen hatte.

Sansa dagegen würde mit Robb, Margaery und dem kleinen Eddard nach Rosengarten reisen. Dort wollten sie die Tyrells besuchen und wie Margaery verkündete, jede Menge Geschenke ihrer Verwandten für den kleinen Eddard abholen. Sansa würde in Rosengarten als Mündel bleiben, bis sie alt genug war um Dickon Tarly zu heiraten. Der war auch im Turnier angetreten, aber in den ersten Runden gescheitert. Aber er war auch noch sehr jung, wie Sansa. Die beiden hatten sich verstanden und Dickon hatte bei Ned um ihre Hand angehalten.

Ihre Tochter Tauriel war mit Theon nach Weißwasserhafen gegangen, nachdem sie im Götterhain geheiratet hatten. Gerade verhandelte ihr Ehemann mit Balon Graufreud über Besuche in Peik, die die beiden machen sollten, um die Inseln kennenzulernen.

Auch Domeric und Lynara hatten geheiratet und waren natürlich nach Grauenstein gezogen. Sie hatte für ihre Tochter als Schutz ihren Onkel Brynden mitgeschickt, bis sich ihre Tochter dort eingelebt hatte.

Ihre Tochter Kenna würde bald mit ihrem Neffen Jasper nach Hohenehr abreisen. Die beiden würden am Anfang des nächsten Jahres heiraten.

Jon hatte mit Meera sein Erbe in Maidengraben angetreten. Sie entwarfen gerade Hausbanner und Worte. Auch hatte ihr Jon geschrieben, dass Meera ihr erstes Kind erwartete.

Lysa war glücklich, weil ihre Kinder es waren und alle gut versorgt waren. Bald würde sie umgeben von Enkelkindern sein.

* * *

„Ich habe ein gutes Angebot von Lady Manderly erhalten", erzählte Lysa ihren Ehemann, als sie sich an ihrer Kommode für die Nacht fertig machte. „Es ist für Bran."

Ned runzelte die Stirn, als er sich auszog. „Ich dachte wir wollten den überwiegenden Teil unseren Kindern die Wahl lassen. Ist es das Angebot wert?"

„Da bin ich mir sicher", sagte Lysa überzeugt. „Sie wollen uns den Wolfsbau zurückgeben, wenn Bran und Wylla heiraten und ein neues Haus gründen. Dann gehört es ihnen. Ich finde das gut. Alle unsere Söhne und Töchter wären dann versorgt."

Alle ihre Kinder waren glücklich versorgt. Ihre Töchter hatten Ehemänner oder schöne Verlobte. Robb und Jon hatten beide ihr Erbe und der kleine Rickon würde irgendwann in das Haus Mormont einheiraten, um die Banner für ihre Treue zu belohnen. Nur für Bran hatten sie noch nichts gefunden, weil er ein Ritter werden wollte. Sie hatten überlegt, ob sie ihren Onkel Brynden noch einmal bitten wollten einen Knappen aufzunehmen.

„Es ist ein sehr großzügiges Angebot", befand Ned, stellte sich zu ihr und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Wir könnten es noch einmal so machen, wie bei Jon. Wenn dein Onkel zustimmt wird er zum Kastellan vom Wolfsbau während er Bran als Knappen nimmt. Er wird helfen es aufzubauen, bis Bran alt genug ist, um zu heiraten und sein Erbe anzutreten."

Lächelnd griff sie nach seiner Hand und antwortete: „Dann hätten wir für all unsere Kinder gesorgt. Das einzige über was wir uns dann noch Gedanken machen müssten ist wie viele Enkelkinder uns wohl die Götter schenken werden."

Glücklich sahen Ned und sie sich an. Ihr gemeinsamer Traum. Alt zu werden und ihre Enkel beim Spielen beobachten.

* * *

 **Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.**

Als der Rabe Jon Arryns Tod verkündete, war Lysa schockiert gewesen. Sie verstand nicht, wie das geschehen konnte, wenn sie doch diesmal nichts damit zu tun hatte. Catelyn konnte es nicht gewesen sein. Der Brief von ihr zeigte, dass sie geweint hatte. Daher vermutete Lysa, dass es Petyr dahinter steckte.

König Robert kündigte sich natürlich mit seinem ganzen Gefolge an und Lysa dankte den Alten Göttern, dass sie bereits alles geregelt hatte. Fünf ihre Kinder waren verheiratet, es gab bereits vier Enkelkinder und ein weiteres war bei ihrer Tochter Tauriel auf dem Weg. Die anderen vier Kinder waren sicher verlobt und falls ein Krieg mit den Lennisters ausbrechen würde, wären sie im Vorteil. So könnte Robert auch keines seiner sogenannten Kinder mit einen der ihren verloben. Keine Geiseln, keine Probleme. Jetzt musste sie nur noch ihren Ehemann schützen.

Rickon war vor einem Mond abgereist, um auf der Bäreninsel gefördert zu werden und Bran war mit Onkel Brynden zum Wolfsbau gereist. Die Reise der beiden hatten sich wegen einem Problem verzögert. Als Domeric seinen Bastardbruder mit Lynara besuchte, hatte der Bastard versucht Domeric zu töten und seine Ehefrau zu stehlen. Aber Brynden war zum Glück dagewesen und am Ende hatte Roose Bolton den Jungen persönlich den Kopf abgeschlagen. Nach dieser Aufregung war die Geburt von Lynaras Kind schwer gewesen. Die Wehen dauerten einen Tag und sie war dem Tode nahe gewesen, bevor sie doch einen gesunden Jungen auf die Welt gebracht hatte, der Reese genannt wurde. Jetzt hatte sich alles in Grauenstein und damit auch in ihren Herzen beruhigt.

Keines ihrer Kinder war mehr da, außer natürlich Robb, und manchmal stimmte Lysa das traurig. Aber dann hörte sie ihren Enkel Eddard lachen und den kleinen Thorin plappern, was immer ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zauberte. Margaery war in ihrer Ehe mit Robb genauso glücklich geworden, wie sie mit Ned. Sie hatte ihm bereits zwei Söhne geschenkt und ihr Bauch schwellte schon wieder an, wenn auch erst sehr leicht. Maester Luwin war der Meinung, dass das Kind erst im nächsten Jahr geboren werden würde.

Dennoch war kaum noch jemand da, als der fette König eintraf und die Familie ihn begrüßte. Nachdem er Robbs Hand geschüttelte hatte und Margaery vor ihm geknickst hatte, fragte der König amüsiert: „Wo ist der Rest deiner Familie, Ned? Ich hatte gehört, dass deine Frau dir ein ganzes Wolfsrudel geschenkt hat." Lysa runzelte bei der Beleidigung die Stirn, biss sich aber auf die Unterlippe, um nichts zu sagen.

„Alle bereits alt genug um außer Haus zu sein, Robert", antwortete Ned stolz lächelnd. „Fünf meiner Kinder sind bereits verheiratet und die anderen verlobt. Jetzt ist die Zeit gekommen, wo ich meine Enkelkinder verwöhne."

Robert sah eindeutig nicht glücklich über die Antwort aus und musterte die beiden Kleinkinder. Das Baby Thorin lag in Margaerys Armen, die würdevoll neben ihren Mann Robb stand. Der kleine Eddard stand ungeduldig da und klammerte sich an die Beine seines Vaters, weil es ihm schwer fiel so lange zu stehen.

„Wölfe vermehren sich anscheinend schnell", sagte die Königin lächelnd und Lysa sah die Frau giftig an. Sie musste sich stark eine Bemerkung zu ihren Inzest-Kindern verkneifen.

„Ned, bring mich in die Krypten", forderte der König von ihrem Ehemann und Ned begleitete ihn, trotz der Proteste der Königin.

„Ich fasse es nicht, dass du keines deiner Kinder für meine aufgehoben hast", klagte Robert, nachdem er bereits seinen fünften Becher getrunken hatte. „Wir sollten durch Blut verbunden sein. Dann wird es wohl eine Arryn als nächste Königin geben."

Lysa bezweifelte das stark. Sie hatten einen Brief von ihrer Schwester Catelyn erhalten, der sie vor Petyr Baelish warnte und auch den Lennisters. Niemals würde sie ihre Kinder einfach so nach Königsmund bringen. Sie kannte Königin Cersei und hatte keine Liebe für die Frau. Lysa hatte ihrerseits auch einen Brief an Catelyn geschrieben, die gerade auf Hohenehr war und ihren Sohn unterstützte, der frühzeitig sein Erbe antreten musste. Darin hatte Lysa auch vor den Lennisters gewarnt und ihr geraten ihre Kinder schnell zu verloben, um unangenehmen Situationen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

An Königin Cerseis Gesicht war abzulesen, dass sie auch keine Arryn-Braut für ihren Sohn wollte. Aus ihren Erinnerungen aus ihren vorherigen Leben wusste Lysa, dass die Königin keine Dame gut genug für ihren Sohn fand. Wie Lysa vermutete würde Cersei, wenn sie freie Hand hätte, wohl ihre eigene Tochter mit ihrem Sohn vermählen. An dieser Frau war einfach alles kaputt.

„Wenn es unsere Kindern wünschen, können sie irgendwann immer noch unsere Enkel miteinander vermählen", versuchte Ned den König zu beruhigen, doch das gefiel Lysa gar nicht.

Sofort packte sie ihren Ehemann am Handgelenk und schüttelte wütend den Kopf, um ihn zu zeigen, wie wenig ihr das gefiel. Ned war verwirrt, aber panisch. Er sagte nichts weiter.

Lysa setzte sich nicht oft durch, nur wenn es ihr wichtig war. Sie versuchte ihren Ehemann steht's nach ihren Wünschen zu leiten und Kompromisse zu schließen, aber selten bestand sie auf etwas. Am Anfang hatte sie sich oft durchgesetzt. Wegen Jon, bei der Septe und der Erziehung ihrer Kinder. Aber danach nicht mehr. Ned verstand, dass sie mit ihm den nördlichen Weg gehen wollte und dass das Glück ihrer Kinder am wichtigsten war.

„Ja, das können sie tun", befand Robert aufgeregt, der dennoch bereits Neds Worte aufgenommen hatte. „JOFFREY! ES WIRD ZEIT DICH ZU VERMÄHLEN! DU BRAUCHST EIN PAAR BELGER!" Sein Sohn sah tatsächlich verlegen aus und wusste nichts mit den Worten seines Vaters anzufangen.

Als Lysa zu Robb sah, war sie erleichtert. Ihr Sohn hatte wie sie selbst das Gesicht verzogen und dachte sicher nicht daran seine Kinder mit irgendwelchen Kinder von Joffrey zu verloben. Auch Margaery sah nicht fröhlich aus, obwohl sie es besser kaschierte. Anscheinend hatte sie bereits lange genug mit dem Kronprinzen zusammen am Tisch gesessen, um einen Eindruck von seinem Charakter zu bekommen.

„Ich werde das Angebot des Königs annehmen und seine Hand werden", verriet Ned ihr am Abend und Lysa war nicht glücklich. „Robb ist bereit über Winterfell zu herrschen. Margaery wird eine gute Stütze für ihn sein und sie haben bereits zwei Erben. Alles ist abgesichert."

„Du willst in dieses Schlangennest?", fragte Lysa entsetzt. „Dort gibt es nur Verräter."

„Genau deswegen muss ich gehen, Lysa", sagte Ned entschieden. „Robert ist allein unter ihnen. Jon Arryn wurde vielleicht umgebracht. Ich muss ihn helfen."

Robert war sein Freund. Natürlich bestand Ned darauf.

Entschlossen nahm Lysa die Hand ihres Mannes. „Dann werde ich mit dir kommen", erklärte sie entschieden. „Ich kann dich doch nicht allein dorthin gehen lassen. Wie wir wissen sind unsere Kinder gut versorgt und leben ihr eigenes Leben. Wir bleiben zusammen."

* * *

 **Königsmund, 298 n. A. E.**

So kam es, dass Lysa Stark, nach dreiundzwanzig Jahren zurück nach Königsmund kam. Eine Stadt die so stank, dass man sich am liebsten übergeben würde. Und das obwohl sie sich geschworen hatte, nie mehr dorthin zurückzukehren.

Dort traf sie auch Petyr Baelish wieder, der Mann der sie schon einmal getötet hatte und von dem sie noch nicht wusste, dass er noch einmal für ihren Tod verantwortlich sein würde.

Denn etwas hatte Lysa in ihrem Plan nicht berechnet.

Ned war immer noch Ned und verdammt ehrenhaft.

Petyr war immer noch Petyr und verdammt heimtückisch.

Cersei war immer noch Cersei und eine betrügerische Hexe.

Joffrey war immer noch Joffrey und unüberlegt grausam.

Und Lysa. Lysa verlor ihren Kopf neben ihrem Ehemann. Doch was dann ausbrach war das Brüllen der Löwen die ihr Ende fanden bevor die Lange Nacht kam.


	2. Schicksale

Schicksale

 **Eddard Stark** – ist genau so wie wir ihn lieben und er verliert trotz seiner Ehre wieder einmal tragischer Weise seinen Kopf.

 **Lysa Stark, geb. Tully** – vertraut Petyr Baelish nicht und stirbt trotzdem durch sein Einwirken. Auch ihr wird der Kopf abgeschlagen.

 **Robb Stark** – ist der junge Wolf mit viel militärischen Verstand und einer Frau, die die politischen Spielchen für ihn regelt. Er hat bereits drei Söhne: Eddard, Thorin und Cregan.

 **Tauriel Graufreud, geb. Stark** – die rote Wölfin, die mit Theon Graufreud ihren eigenen Krieg gegen die Eiseninseln führen muss, um sein Erbe zurück zu erobern. Sie hat einen Sohn namens Dagmer.

 **Jon Stark** – weiß selbst nichts über seine wahre Herkunft und begleitet seinen Bruder im Krieg. Er hat bereits eine Tochter, die er Lyanna getauft hat, nach seiner verstorbenen Tante.

 **Lynara Bolton, geb. Stark** – herrscht als Lady von Grauenstein, als die Männer in den Krieg ziehen. Sie wird von dem einfachen Volk sehr geliebt. Ihr Sohn heißt Reese.

 **Kenna Arryn, geb. Stark** – ist die Lady von Hohenehr. Ihr Ehemann unterstützt ihren Bruder Robb im Krieg gegen die Lennisters.

 **Sansa Tarly, geb. Stark** – muss Dickon frühzeitig heiraten, wegen des Ausbruchs des Krieges. Sie erleidet keinerlei Schrecken während der Zeit.

 **Arya Stark** – bleibt in Dorne in Sicherheit der Wassergärten. Sie entwickelt sich dort zu einer durchsetzungsfähigen kämpferischen Frau.

 **Brandon Stark** – übernimmt den Wolfsbau mit Wylla Manderly. Die beiden herrschen darüber, obwohl sie kaum erwachsen sind und noch nicht verheiratet. Viele Kriegsgefangene kommen dorthin.

 **Rickon Stark** – wird auf der Bäreninsel groß und muss seine Tränen über den Tod seiner Eltern unterdrücken, um die Eisenmänner zu bekämpfen.

 **Margaery Stark, geb. Tyrell** – begleitet ihren Ehemann am Anfang des Krieges und handelt das Abkommen mit Lord Frey aus. Später hält sie im Namen ihres Mannes und ihrer Söhne Winterfell.

 **Theon Graufreud** – muss einen Krieg gegen seinen eigenen Vater führen, der den Wahnsinn verfallen ist. Er ist zu einem ehrenvollen Mann geworden und will die Traditionen der Eiseninseln ändern.

 **Meera Stark, geb. Reet** – verteidigt den Norden indem sie Maidengraben hält. Sie ist tapfer und eine fähige Kriegerin.

 **Domeric Bolton** – ist einer von Robbs wichtigsten Beratern. Er teilt die großen ehrgeizigen Ambitionen seines Vaters nicht, sondern wünscht sich ein ruhiges Leben.

 **Jasper Arryn** – hat die Banner des Grünen Tals versammelt, um seinen Cousin im Krieg zu helfen, auch im Hinblick darauf seinen Vater zu rächen.

 **Dickon Tarly** – begleitet seinen Vater, der mit der Armee der Weite in den Krieg zieht. Er ist ein mutiger und aufgeweckter Junge.

 **Trystan Martell** – ist mit seiner Verlobten zufrieden, da er nichts gegen ihre kämpferische Art hat und mit ihr gut befreundet ist. Außerdem findet er sie hübsch, auch wenn sie ihm nicht glaubt.

 **Wylla Manderly** – ist älter als ihr Verlobter und schätzt seine Klugheit. Sie ist mutig und tatkräftig und hilft ihm den Wolfsbau zu leiten.

 **Lyanna Mormont** – zeigt ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann die Wege der Bäreninsel und macht ihn seine späteren Aufgaben klar.

 **Roslin Frey** – wird von Margaery als Braut für Willas Tyrell ausgesucht und kommt deswegen nach Rosengarten, wo sie zum ersten Mal anständige Männer trifft.

 **Brynden Tully** – zieht an der Seite seines Neffen in den Krieg, um seine geliebte Nichte zu rächen. Trotz seines Alters ist er immer noch ein starker Krieger und ein kluger Schlachtkommandant.


End file.
